


Omega Centauri or the charity auction

by DawnThorn



Series: The roommate/roleswap au of Doctor Who no one asked for, but still got written [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Carrying, Charity Auctions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Pain, Pining, Roleswap, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twin sister to the rescue, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Series: The roommate/roleswap au of Doctor Who no one asked for, but still got written [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674553
Kudos: 13





	1. You don't mess with this sister!

Her flatmates knew not to bother Thirteen when she was busy in her workshop. Especially since the day, they all witnessed how strong she was. O had bugged her and she had thrown her biggest wrench after him, which was as long as her forearm, barely missing him by an inch. Smirking and still intending to get another reaction out of her, O had grabbed the wrench, surprised at how heavy the tool was.

He couldn’t really lift it and Thirteen had thrown it, as if it weighed nothing. From her body alone it was not visible just how strong she was or how much she could lift. O left in quite a hurry.

That day Nine gained a new respect for her, finally believing Thirteen how she managed to escape that mad twin of hers. She had packed a punch, when the other was expecting it the least. Thirteen couldn’t cook even if her life depended on it and her taste was questionable, at least, that was what Twelve would tell, but she was brilliant at fixing things.

*

She was busy with some delicate work fixing a musical box, using her finest and smallest tools she owned, when Missy entered her workshop. “You know what O said? He isn’t surprised at all, that you are still single, if you act like a man and not like a woman. But what does he know? I believe, you are a gem Thirteen, that just needs some polishing. What do you say? In a month is a charity auction, where volunteers are sold of by auction and the raised money will be donated to Save the Children. Wouldn’t that be something? Proving him all wrong?”   
  
“Thank you, but no thank you. You won’t goad me into anything like this Missy. And being a show off plaything for some rich bastard of your illustrious circles, not my cup of tea. I have nothing to prove to him or the Saxons or whomever you are currently trying to impress. Date Twelve as much and as long as you want, be happy, have coitus with him, if it makes you happy, but spare me this bollocks of pretending that we get along and you only have my best interests at heart.” Thirteen looked up from her work, her eyes stopping at her favourite wrench hanging on the wall, a silent warning to Missy to not press the matter further.

Well, that didn’t work out as planned, not at all. Maybe she could goad one of her flatmates into signing her up for the event. Eleven would just be the perfect target to help her plans along. One way or another she would enjoy the show. Thirteen would excel or fail spectacularly. A mad grin spread upon her lips. Oh, so much fun!

*

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Thirteen was smaller than Eleven, but by far she was stronger than him. And currently her hands were wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight. The only witness to this display of violence was Ten, since Twelve was on a date with Missy. “It… is for… charity....” Eleven was wheezing and his red face was slightly turning blue.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR MY CONSENT FIRST!” She let him fall to the ground and stormed into her room, slamming the door. “You know, she is right, you should have asked her first, but I don’t get it, why she is so angry. Can’t she just say no?” Ten questioned Eleven who’s face color turned back to normal. “The contract contains a no-withdrawal-clause…” Eleven quietly admitted. “Shit!”

*

_ Cupcake: I nearly throttled my flatmate! _

_ Feral Bastard: I can come over with wine, chocolate and other stuff. _

_ Or I bring a body bag and finish the job for you. Your call. _

_ Cupcake: A tempting offer… _

_ Maybe just come over with some pizza and give me a hug while I cry? _

_ Feral Bastard: On my way. Just give me 10 minutes to put on my disguise. _

*

“Missy, why the handcuffs?” - “Because I like having you at my mercy and you trust me.” Twelve swallowed audibly. The handcuffs always promised an earth shattering experience with Missy. The good kind of earth shattering. Their plans were interrupted mere seconds later as Missy’s 2 idiotic flatmates entered.

Shortly before the door closed and any barbs could be exchanged they heard the doorbell ring of Twelve’s flat. A pizza delivery guy was waiting, pizza carton in hand, base cap pulled down over his eyes, but from the glimpses Missy got, he was a blond and what a nice rear to ogle. She was not the only one undressing the eye candy.   
  
Those jeans should be forbidden. They were ripped at the knees and just encased an equally nice front and now if that wasn’t a nice package hiding in those pants…

Ten opened the door. “I have a special delivery for Miss Thirteen. A quadruple cheese pizza with cheese filling inside the crust and a hug to make her feel better because of her idiot flatmate.” That voice! Missy felt chills run down her back. So smooth, so velvety, so rich and that timbre…

Hasty footsteps could be heard and a happy exclamation of “You really came here!”, before Thirteen jumped the delivery guy, who caught her with one arm, hugging her close, while she played spider monkey. “Anything for you my lovely.” The last sentence left all speechless and in fascinated horror all eyes followed the guy, who still carried Thirteen inside as if he was owning the place.

With one foot he closed the door to Thirteen’s room.   
  
*

That rowdy bunch! Not only had he been called by Donna, also Tecteun, the crazy cat lady, who had lately adopted a racoon, had called him because of the noise. This time Thirteen seemed to not only be involved in the ruckus but the center of it. Again. Sometimes Nine hated his life.

Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down at him for once. All the trouble makers bundled up in one place. He leveled them with his best doctor stare. “All of you better explain this to me and you better make sure it is a plausible explanation. And where is the midget?”

“She was just carried in her room by her boyfriend… and I am jealous.” was the only explanation he received from Eleven.

That were news. Thirteen and a boyfriend? Hardly believable. If he had to guess he would have sorted her into the lesbian spectrum of orientation… but a boyfriend?! This he had to see for himself.

All made room for him to enter. He knocked at the door to Thirteen’s room and entered shortly, blocking the view with his shoulders. “Oh… ehm… sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt the two of you. Just wanted to make sure the little one is fine. Had a rather nasty encounter with a stranger just some days ago. Carry one with what you were doing.” Nine closed the door with further explanation, not a sign showing on his face, what he had seen.

“I will evict each and everyone of you, if anyone dare disturb them.” His threatening doctor glare made sure that all understood he wasn’t kidding.   
  
*

She had made herself comfortable, removing the fake penis from her trousers, on her sister’s bed, with a lot of pillows in her back and her sister comfortably resting atop herself, bundled up in a blanket. The base cap rested atop the pizza box while Thirteen filled her in on everything that had spiked her ire.

Before she could respond, a knock came from the door and the landlord starred at them. “Oh… ehm… sorry.” He looked confused at the blonde woman, definitely not a man, whom he just had seen a few days earlier. “I didn’t want to interrupt the two of you.”

He raised a questioning eyebrow and Enigma lifted a small corner of the blanket, showing her little twin comfortably resting upon her. “Just wanted to make sure the little one is fine.”

Enigma nodded and placed a finger against her lips. “Had a rather nasty encounter with a stranger just some days ago. Carry one with what you were doing.” She smirked knowingly at Nine, her gaze promising she would fill him in on the details later, as soon as Thirteen wouldn’t need her comfort anymore.

He probably left them alone because she was for once not giving off the aura of killing someone for a change. The little one really did bring out her softer side. Her manager Romana had this pointed out just a few hours earlier.

“Ok, you are now signed up for this charity auction thanks to that idiot Eleven who was fooled by Missy and the contract contains a no-withdrawal-clause.” Enigma summed up.

“Yes and I feel so empty right now, knowing all those people I despise bundled up in one place at a meat auction under the disguise to help a charity case…”   
  
“You are right in regards of this being a meat-show-off, but the money does go to charity cases.” Thirteen mewled in despair. “I don’t want to be the eye candy of some old geezer for a whole evening. Dress, make-up, uncomfortable shoes, uncomfortable people, that is so not me or what I can deal with. I am going to snap!” - “Like you snapped at your flatmate? I saw your handprints on his throat.”

Thirteen became even smaller under the blanket. “If it helps cupcake, I could always take your place. I would just need to practice the innocent look of yours and borrow some of your clothes for the fitting. No one could tell the difference.”

Now her little twin was crying. “That is very kind of you, really, but if you do this, you would break your contract.”

“That is alright. For you, I would break a lot more than just a dump contract. I still have my doctorate. So don’t you worry about me getting in a tight space. I took precautions.” She gently started massaging Thirteen’s scalp.

Slowly the tears subsided. “Knowing you, little one, you probably read through the contract and looked for loopholes, didn’t you?” She smirked knowingly when Thirteen gave a soft chuckle. “‘Course I did. If I am not chosen by one of the assigned stylists I am free to walk out of this shit show unscathed.”

“Now that shouldn’t be any trouble at all. Come to one of the auditions they are going to hold fresh from work, still in your sweaty clothes, oil and grease in your hair and bring a wrench along…” Now Thirteen was outright laughing. “That is brilliant Enigma. Thank you.” She snuggled closer.

With her big sister, who was also her twin, by her side, she could conquer the world if she so desired.

*

_ Doctor of Doom: It is far too quiet from your room. You better explain yourself now, or else…! _

_ Cupcake: Enigma here, using the little ones phone. _

_ Calm your tits old man, I never intended to harm her. _

_ But I have a bad reputation to uphold. _

_ Doctor of Doom: What was all the fuss about earlier? _

_ Cupcake: That idiot flatmate with the bowtie signed her up for a charity auction. _

_ He didn’t ask for her consent. _

_ Someone played him and he fell for it. _

_ Doctor of Doom: How is Thirteen doing? _

_ Cupcake: Devising a plan that will get her out of this drama. _

_ When the Saxon family is involved in anything it smells trouble big time. _

_ Doctor of Doom: And how do you fit in this picture? _

_ Cupcake: For one, I AM her older twin sister. _

_ We are just starting to get to know eachother again. _

_ The karaoke night sleepover with pizza helped immensely. _

_ Doctor of Doom: So she lied to us. _

_ Cupcake: No, she just left out a few details. _

_ As I said, I still have to uphold a bad reputation as long as I am on my modelling contract. _

_ So me, having a little twin sister is a secret and if we are ever seen together in one room I will go with the lie every person on this planet has a look alike. _

_ Doctor: Fine, I’ll keep this a secret. _

_ Get her out of this charity thing. _

_ I have a bad feeling about it as a whole. _

*

Before her sister woke up she had deleted that conversation. She was hoping with every fibre of her being, that Thirteen’s plan would work out.

*

She was aware of all the eyes watching her exit the building. They would be none the wiser who she really was. She checked the website of the charity auction who was signed up so far for the stylists. Her eyebrows climbed up, as she found a familiar name on the list: the Corsair… Now if that wasn’t her luck.

If her sister’s plan didn’t work, she would bully the Corsair into becoming Thirteen’s stylist and being nice to her. She just had a way with people that she always got what she wanted.

*

Just as suggested by Enigma she went to the first audition still in full working gear from a gruesome dismantling of a truck engine. She had cleaned every part of it before she reassembled it. She smelled of old oil, diesel and coolant and just looked horrible in the eyes of all of this snobbish people. Perfect.

They sneered at her but she couldn’t care less. She just needed to hold out for a bit and she would be free.

She even smiled at Missy, O and Saxon Junior, who had volunteered on their own. Her smiling krept them out more than anything.

*

The Corsair wasn’t happy with the last message she had received. To be precise, the last 2 messages. One was from Saxon Senior, informing all stylists, that their charges would be chosen by drawing lots.

Stupid contracts!

Which brought her to the second message.

_ Feral Bastard: Just so you know, if by dumb luck you are paired with my twin sister, be nice or else…! _

She still owed a huge favour to Enigma, but that the fearsome woman had a twin sister? Wow!

*

That was impossible! No one had informed her about this horrendous rule change! Drawing lots to determine who was paired up with whom? That would mean she could forget to scare her way out of this!

“...and last but not least, Thirteen, your stylist will be the Corsair.” The Corsair? She never had heard of this person before.

A tall woman with dark, long hair, falling in big curls over her shoulder approached her. Thirteen tried to ignore the whispered comments of the Corsair being a real bitch that could rival Enigma in regards of meanness.

*

What a petite thing this Thirteen was. She was a splitting image of Enigma and yet she radiated innocence and purity. She looked her up and down and did a first assessment of what she was working with. Enigma’s threat still fresh in her mind. It was next to a miracle that no one ever connected the dots, that these two were related.

She could work with her, if she managed to gain her trust. Thirteen appeared to be more like a feral squirrel or racoon, ready to fight or flight. “Let’s grab something to eat and afterwards we can talk.” Thirteen blinked owlishly at the Corsair after that offer. “Excuse me?” She had expected a lot of things but not an offer for food.

“You look like you have been on your feet since the early morning hours and hadn’t had any time to grab some lunch yet.” The Corsairs assessment was right as Thirteen’s stomach gave an audible growl of protest.


	2. A stage name, a dress, a try

The prospect of food made Thirteen rather docile. The Corsair just hoped that she could stay on the little one’s good side for now. She very vividly remembered how some of the other volunteers tried to shame Thirteen, by trying to lift her tool box and mocking her work.

Problem there was, they couldn’t lift it. Push it around an inch or two, but definitely not lift it. They tried to accuse her of cheating, but Thirteen’s only response was “Maybe if you weren’t such weak, cheap cheaters and had some muscle on you, you could lift it.”

That had transpired not even 30 minutes ago and now they were sitting here in the park on a bench a box with burritos between them and the mechanic munching away on her third or fourth. This gave the Corsair some time to study her.

Thirteen would probably try to throttle her, if she suggested something with heels, but maybe they could reach a compromise with shoes with a flat wedge heel. It would give her an inch in height and still enable her to walk comfortably in them. Hopefully.

Her sketchbook was resting on her legs while she watched the little one wolf down another burrito. Thirteen was a force of nature to be reckoned with and maybe she could also put that in her dress. But where would she go with the nature theme? A storm? The raging sea?

No, earth forces wouldn’t be enough to compliment her. Thirteen was the universe… Maybe, maybe she could come up with a colour scheme while looking at some NASA pictures…

Not 10 minutes later the Corsair had found a nice infrared photo of the globular cluster Omega Centauri[1] taken by the spitzer space telescope from 2008. This was perfect! She just needed to get it printed and then work it into a dress.

“So, how is this going to work now?” The Corsair looks up from her research at the sudden question. “So far you have taken me out for food and the burritos were really good, but you haven’t lost one word about… everything, and I am done with eating.” Meaningful Thirteen looks at the empty burrito container.

Maybe she should shift to a black hole design… “How did you manage to eat 8 burritos?” - “Repairing engines is a good work out and forgetting breakfast, even if not intended also helps.” Definitely a black hole, but that wouldn’t work when Thirteen would be called on stage. No, she would stick with Omega Centauri.

“Every volunteer will get a stage name,” at that part of the sentence Thirteen’s nose scronched.”to represent the work of the stylist.”

“Oh grand.” Thirteen moaned in pain. “What will it be for me? Black hole? Feral Raccoon?”

“Omega Centauri.” She showed the little blonde the picture and suddenly her eyes weren’t so angry or opposed anymore. “The colours look nice… but a dress?” She raised a doubtful eyebrow at the stylist.

“I was thinking about a floor length, figure cut, one-shoulder dress.” She did a quick sketch in her book. “This way we could show of your magnificent collarbones and shoulders. From your waist down it becomes wider, like a prom dress” The Corsair was so caught up in her explanation and sketching that she didn’t notice the change of demeanour in Thirteen or that her warm eyes turned inward and suspicious.

“Magnificent collarbones and shoulders?” Thirteen questioned when the other woman stopped her rambling for a moment. “How can you claim that if you just have met me?” Shoot! She made the rookie mistake of getting caught up in her work and slipping vital info.

“I…” Thirteen raised an eyebrow. “I won’t deny it, nor will I confirm it. But maybe, just maybe, I know someone that goes by the name Enigma.” Judging by Thirteen’s face this answer was not satisfactory enough. “I got ‘or else’ed’ and that is all I will say about this topic.”

She held out the book for Thirteen to have a look at the dress. The blonde’s whole face changed. “It looks good. Let's give it a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [infrared picture of Omega Centauri taken by the Spitzer Space Telescope](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omega_Centauri#/media/Datei:NGC_5139SST.jpg) [Back]


End file.
